


Boys and Girls's Night Out

by Jetslay



Category: Smallville, Smallville Season 11 (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Clois, F/M, Green Arrow - Freeform, Nightwing - Freeform, Red Tornado - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, Superman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetslay/pseuds/Jetslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fun night in the Smallville universe. Clark and Lois gather their friends to enjoy a free night as they got to be just themselves around each other, even the most serious one. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Girls's Night Out

Clark woke up in his bed. He looked at the empty side, Lois was already awake. Wearing a open shirt and boxers, he prompted to get up and headed to the kitchen.  
  
“You’re making breakfast. What’s the occasion?”  
  
Lois, who’s wearing only his flannel shirt, smiled. “I’m happy, so I thought about sharing my happiness with my husband.”  
  
Clark smiled back and grabed a waffle Lois put on the countertop and covered it with chocolate sauce. “Mmm, I feel like I don’t say enough how glad I’m that you learned to cook.”  
  
“Well, thank your mother and her recipes book.”  
  
“You’re the one who make this, you’re the one who deserves the compliment right now.”  
  
“Okay then, I’ll take it.” Lois finished the cooking and took her own plate of waffles, covering it with chocolate sauce next.  
  
Wachting her eat, Clark pulled himself close to her and gave her a breathtaking kiss. He pulled away after a few minutes, but then realised some chocolate sauce left in her lower lip and below it. He kissed her again, this time focusing on sucking and licking the rest of the food off her lip, cleaning up the rest left with his thumb. “Forgot to give you good morning,” Clark said, not holding back his big grin.  
  
Speechless and red, Lois focused back on her food.  
  
“Are you excited for the girls’ night tonight?” Clark asked.  
  
“Yep, all set. What about you and the guys, will you all enjoy the night free of your ladies’s whips?” Lois smirked.  
  
“We’ll manage.”  
  
Lois looked at the clock. “As fun as this breakfast has been, Smallville, time to go to work. I’ll take a shower.” She gives him a quick kiss and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Clark heard a cry for help and changed into his Superman costume, ready to go save the day.  
  
**  
  
“We’re here, girls!”  
  
Lois, Chloe, Tess, Barbara, Diana, and Lana gathered to enjoy a well deserved girls’ night. Wearing killer dresses they gained the total attention from the men and envy looks from the women. But none outsider could spoil their bond in that moment.  
  
“Once a planner always a planner. What a great place, Lo!” Chloe said.  
  
“Thanks, Chlo.” The night club was an ample place and had a second floor reserved with large tables where people could talk without others dancing around and the music from the dance floor reaching reasonably lower.  
  
“So what are we drinking?” Barbara asked.  
  
“I’m good with beer,” Lois said. Tess and Barbara nodded. Lana and Diana opted for juice. Chloe chose champagne.  
  
“I thought Kara was coming,” Diana spoke.  
  
“She had an emergency in the future, something about a conflict in the Argo planet. Clark wanted to go, but Kara made sure he got to enjoy a night off.”  
  
“She will be missed.” Diana continued. “Anyway, I want to make a toast. I’ve lived most of my life in an island full of women, but it was in here I got to know the ones who impressed me the most, that’s you sisters.”  
  
“Aww,” they all said in union.  
  
“You sure can make even an android emotional, Diana,” Tess smirked. They all laughed. “To us, girls!”  
  
“To us!”  
  
**  
  
“Bruce, you came!” Clark said.  
  
“Hard not to after your wife left seven threatening messages that varies between death warnings and doing dirty things in my batcave.”  
  
Clark smiled uncomfortably, while Oliver laughed.  
  
“There’s also the fact that Dick wouldn’t leave me alone if I didn’t come.”  
  
“Hey, it’s nice to have a night off and with none other than Superman.”  
  
“You have to stop with this worship.”  
  
“I have to agree with Bruce this time, Dick. Call me Clark, your friend.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
Bruce spoke first. “So, is it just the four of us?”  
  
“The guys are all busy. I almost convinced John Jones to come, but he decided to protect the city in my place tonight. And Emil…" Clark paused. "I’ll be right back.”  
  
Clark whooshed off, coming back a second later.  
  
“Oh,” Emil said.  
  
“Tess made me promise her I’d bring you here if you was still at Star Lab. I’m sorry.”  
  
“That’s okay. However, a little warning would be pleasant next time.”  
  
“Now everybody is here.”  
  
“Hey, forgetting tonight’s real star.” Everybody stares at the newcomer guest.  
  
“Uh-oh, I forgot I invited Booster Gold.”  
  
“Oh, you forgot? I wasn’t enthusiastic about this night, but now you made me really wish I was somewhere in Arkham Asylum.”  
  
“I’m only Michael tonight, guys. And that really hurted, Bats.”  
  
“Say it a little louder, I really want to follow Queen’s celebrity hero status.”  
  
“Hey, I thought we were in good terms, man. Besides, you could use some of my natural charm to lighten up your mood.”  
  
“That’s enough, guys. Glad you made it, Michael. Let’s just enjoy the night like good friends.”  
  
“Humph,” Bruce snorted. “I at least expect you didn’t bring that stupid robot with you.”  
  
“Skeets has feelings, you know. And no, I didn’t, I let him have a good night of sleep.”  
  
**  
  
“So let’s just get this straight: Lana dated Clark, Chloe had a crush for him for eyes. Lois dated Oliver and Steve. Oliver also dated Tess -” Barbara said.  
  
“Don’t forget the alternate version where me and Clark were sort of an item and Lois married Oliver, while he cheated on her with Chloe,” Tess completed.  
“Please, that was a disturbing incest and don’t ever consider the horndog Devil Wears Armani as Clark,” Lois retorted.  
  
“Yeah, not proud to call that Chloe as me, either.”  
  
“Point being, your circle is strange,” Barbara finished.  
  
“When you live in Smallville, you get used to it,” Lana said. She came back to Metropolis a couple of years after her encounter with Lois in Africa. Lois and Chloe had made sure to integrate her in their circle of friends. Accepting her new reality with Clark, she finally moved on from him months ago when she started dating Pierre Rousseau.  
  
“Plus, you can’t blame us for fall for hot guys. I bet you had a crush on Bruce when you first met him,” Lois smirked.  
  
“I did not!”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Maybe. Okay, a little, when we started training and I got confused about our relationship. But it soon faded when I started to see him as a father figure.”  
  
“See, not hard. We get close from these men, it’s easy to get interested in.”  
  
Diana then spoke up. “I agree. In my case, I got enchanted with Steve when I first saw him as a kid and since then our bond only got stronger. Working together helped us to open up and move forward in our relationship.” Everyone nodded.  
  
**  
  
“I have a question!” Dick said.  
  
“Shoot it,” Oliver said.  
  
“Was everyone else scared of Lois Lane when first met her. No offense, Clark.”  
  
“None taken.”  
  
Emil was the first one to answer. “Well, she actually threatened with a surgical implement.”  
  
“Sorry about that.”  
  
“She definitely knows how to be scary,” Bruce said.  
  
“I like her personality, it’s hot.” Clark rolled his eyes at Michael’s commentary.  
  
“I actually agree with Michael on this,” Oliver said. “AC and I talked how that’s exactly what attracted both of us to her.” Clark shoots him a confused look. “Oh, don’t worry, this conversation happened way before you two got together.”  
  
“What about you, Clark?” Dick asked.  
  
“I wouldn’t say I was scared, but I certainly reacted to her brashness. That is Lois’s beauty, tough, once you get pass it you got to know the beautiful and selfless person she is.”  
  
“Look who’s in love,” Oliver smirked. Clark gave him a shy smile.  
  
“Can we change the subject, please?”  
  
“Uncomfortable, Bruce?” A smug smile appeared on Oliver’s lips.  
  
“I just think there’s better conversations than the love a husband has for his wife.”  
  
“Like a bat and a cat one?” Clark smirked.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Dick told me about your secret not-so-romance.”  
  
“That was supposed to be a secret, man,” Dick jerked.  
  
“Whatever he told you, it’s not true. I don’t romance, especially not with a thief.”  
  
“Way to go, man. We’re getting old, we can’t miss that kind of chance. I have my family, it’s time to you to get yours.” Oliver smiled.  
  
“Shut up, Queen.”  
  
“A can tell you all of Bruce’s future, you know. I have access at his register,” Michael said. Bruce's face started to turning red.  
  
“That’s enough, guys. I’m sorry to bring that up, Bruce. It made you uncomfortable and won’t happen again.”  
  
Bruce didn’t say anything.  
  
“I’ll go get us more drinks,” Dick then got up.  
  
**  
  
“What is the weirdest place you had sex?” Lois asked.  
  
Tess was the first one to answer. “It was in a bathroom of an economy class flight. The weird part is that the guy had his own private jet but chose this way to travel only to have sex there,” she then averted Chloe’s suspicious look.  
  
“It was Oliver!” Lois quickly realized.  
  
Tess tried to hide her embarrassment from Chloe. “That’s okay, Tess. I know my husband.” Chloe continue. “Speaking of which, my weirdest place was an abandoned building that Oliver was working on. One thing led to another…”  
  
“Fetish, huh?” Lois said.  
  
“So tell me, cuz, your weirdest place was with Oliver, too?”  
  
Lois smiled. “Trust me, Chlo, Ollie got nothing on Clark.” She continued. “Have any of you ever tried ceilings?”  
  
Everyone gasped in shock. Lois smiled grew wider. “I rest my case.”  
  
Lana gulped. “Well, I’m not proud of it, but Lex took me a party in a castle in france, and… we did it in the host’s room.”  
  
“Eww, I’m disgusted at the picture of you and Lex Luthor doing it.”  
  
“And I’m disgusted at the picture of her and my brother doing it.”  
  
“Like I said, I’m not proud of it.”  
  
“Dick and I did it at the Batcave,” Barbara said with a triumphant smile.  
  
Everyone wore a shocked expression on their faces. “Wow,” Chloe said. Tess followed next complimenting Barbara on her boldness.  
  
“I’m so jealous of you, Babs, that place was on my wishlist.” Everyone looked at Lois. “Your faces are exactly the same one Clark did when I told him this.”  
  
After the revelations cooled down, everyone looked at Diana. “What?”  
  
“So, what’s your weirdest place?” Barbara asked.  
  
“I do not… I do not feel comfortable talking about it.”  
  
“C’mon, Diana, this isn’t hard. Just tell us one place outside the bed where you couldn’t control yourself and took Trevor right there, like in his office.” Lois continued. “We won’t judge you, except if you are Lana and had a relationship with Lex Luthor,” she smirked at Lana while she rolled her eyes.  
  
Chloe shot her a suspicious look. She knew.  
  
“His office and my office,” she sighed.  
  
“See, not hard,” Lois and the rest of the girls gave her a proud look.  
  
**  
  
“This is me and Jonathan at his baseball game,” Oliver showed a picture of him and his son on his cellphone. “The kid has a real talent.”  
  
“The blond guys are always the best ones,” Michael commented, which Oliver quickly agreed on.  
  
“This is he and his godparents.” Oliver looked at Clark. “It’s hard to compete with you, man, he loves you and your flight sessions.”  
  
“I love him, too. I consider him like a son.”  
  
“Speaking of which, when you and Lois plan to have your own?”  
  
“We both know we want a family, we just don’t know when. And then there’s the possible genetic issues. All I know is that we’re gonna have children no matter what.”  
  
Oliver gave him a supportive smile. The four of them focused back on the pictures of little Queen. Meanwhile, Bruce and Emil had a conversation of their own.  
“How’s everything going with the weapon I requested you?” Bruce asked.  
  
“It’ll probably be ready in a week.”  
  
“So, how’s the plans for the wedding?” Emil proposed to Tess five months ago at Liberty Park, the place that once had the Watchtower statue, the place where their lives changed forever. Kneeling next to the monument of the Justice League, he asked both Tess and her Red Tornado statue to marry him.  
  
Emil was taken by surprise by Bruce’s interest. “We hadn’t much time to planning those past months. However, I intent to take vacations very soon and focus on it.”  
  
“Good. You two work hard every day and deserve to be happy, together,” Bruce said sincerely.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
**  
  
“Never have I ever kissed Clark, any version of Clark” Barbara spoke. Lois, Lana, Chloe, and Tess drank their shot glasses. “Ha! Easy one.”  
  
Diana was the next to play the game. “Never have I ever was torn between two men.” The same ones from before drank.  
  
“All these drinks won’t do good to this mama,” Chloe said. “Okay, my turn. Never have I ever went to jail.” Lois, Lana, Diana, and Barbara took their drinks.  
“I swear you’re all making me take these on purpose,” Lois complained.  
  
“Lana drink the same amount of you and I don’t see her complaining,” Barbara retorted. “By the way, what’s up with that? I expect this craziness from Lois but not from you.”  
  
“I blame all of it on Smallville.”  
  
“And I blame it on the other Smallville.”  
  
“Moving on,” Tess spoke next. “Never have I ever had a midnight romantic flight.” An annoyed Lois and Diana drank.  
  
“You know what? It’s my turn. Get ready,” Lois smiled. “Never have I ever…” Her smile increased. “Really liked dogs.” Lois felt victorious.  
  
“What?” They all shouted. “You’re lying!” Chloe accused.  
  
“Am not!”  
  
“You are, you love the old Shelby.”  
  
“Shelby grew on me just like his owner.” Lois continued. “However, loving one doesn’t make me love the other dogs and farm boys.”  
  
“Still not buying it.” Contraried, all the girls took their drinks whereas Lois got to enjoy her victory.  
  
“I guess I’m the one left.” Lana smiled innocently. “Never have I ever had sex on the Fortress of Solitude.” Lois’ smile fell off her face while all the girls laughed.  
  
Lois took the final drink of her shot glass alone.  
  
After her anger passed over, Lois gathered the girls for a selfie. “Say cheese.”  
  
“Cheese!”  
  
**  
  
Clark checked his cellphone. “Lois just sent a picture of their party.” Oliver, Emil, and Dick also received the picture on their cellphones.  
  
“Wow, this is Lana Lang, right?” Clark nodded at Michael’s question. “She’s even more beautiful than the pictures at your register. Superman, you are my idol!”  
  
“And you wonder why Lois doesn’t like you.”  
  
“We both know she hides her real feelings about people she cares about in sarcasm.”  
  
“No, she just doesn’t like you. In fact, she recently asked me, ‘When the golden Tinker Bell will go away?’”  
  
Bruce laughed way louder than usual. “I like her.”  
  
“Got a problem, BATMAN?”  
  
“You.”  
  
“You mean you,” Michael point out to him. “Or the eight-year-old you?”  
  
Bruce gave him a death glare. Not backing away, Michael matched his glared.  
  
“Guys, please…” Dick begged.  
  
“I remember when I fought Bruce like that. Did I sound this childish?”  
  
Tired of trying to maintain the peace, Clark left the table. In a quieter place, he called Lois.  
  
“Hey,” he said in a husky voice.  
  
“Hey, Smallville. How’s the party?”  
  
“Let’s just say putting Batman and Booster Gold in the same room wasn’t my smartest idea.”  
  
“I told you so.”  
  
“You did. And yours? Considering the picture you sent me, looks like you’re having fun.”  
  
“We are. In fact, the girls are dancing like teenagers right now.”  
  
“Well, then I won’t take more time from you. I was talking to Oliver and thought if it’d be okay with you girls if we go there and take you home at the end of both parties.”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
“Go back to your girls’ night, then. Love you.”  
  
“Love you, too.”  
  
**  
  
Lois kept looking at her cellphone with a big smile on her lips. "Fifiteen years and you two still make each other smile like no one else," Chloe approached her.  
"Is that anything wrong with it?"  
  
"No, none at all. In fact, I think a love like that deserves better. You know that."  
  
Lois' smile slowly faded. "I'm scared, Chlo. Afraid of the answers. I see you with Jonathan and how much of Ollie you see in him. I want that with Clark, I want to look at our kid and see my Smallville," her tearful eyes averted Chloe's.  
  
"You won't know until you try."  
  
"You're right."  
  
The air became heavy. "Babs is stealing all of our moves, let's go," Chloe changed the subject, understanding that the rest of the conversation should must be talked between the couple.  
  
**  
  
Clark headed back to the table.  
  
"Where did you go? You disappeared for like thirty minutes." Oliver asked.  
  
"I went out to do some duties. It was a better, it was better spend time than to put up with all that fight."  
  
"I'm sorry, man." Michael apologized sincerely. "Bruce and I are on better terms now."  
  
"By not talking to or about each other." Dick added. "I had to act like a teacher and put the two of them in opposite corners."  
  
Clark was glad for the end of the fight while Bruce kept quiet during the whole exchange. The silence filled the table.  
  
Emil cleared his throat. "So... anything new in the heroes business?"  
  
"Uh-oh, that's never a good topic," Oliver said. Clark laughed, knowing exactly what he meant.  
  
"You know what? I'm a single guy and we are in a night club, I'll charm some ladies." Michael got up and headed to the bar where a pretty blonde girl was taking a drink alone.  
  
"I hope he gets slapped," Bruce murmured.  
  
"Wishing things like that is what got you attached at me," Oliver said.  
  
"I can recognize your qualities, Queen, but don't expect me to see it in that." Bruce pointed out to Michael flirting with the blonde lady.  
  
"He'd do anything for his robot, that's what great books are made of."  
  
"Children books."  
  
"My son likes those, I read them to him whenever I can."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"Michael has a good heart and wants to be your friend, or at least say a word to you without it meaning war." Oliver breathed. "Look, I know he's way too much eccentric, even by my standard. When I first saw him on TV I felt embarassed. When Clark told me Booster Gold was joining the league I thought he was crazy." Bruce gave him a dismissive look.  
  
"He's still in league, doesn't he? He help us with informations, fought by our side in the Crisis and other times when the world needed our team," Oliver finished.  
After pondering Oliver's words, Bruce sighed. He prompted to get up and headed to the bar where Michael was making out with the blonde woman.  
  
"Wow," Dick spoke. "You actually managed to change his mind."  
  
Oliver gave him a cocky wink. He looked around and realized someone was missing. "Where's Clark?"  
  
"He left while you and Bruce were talking," Emil said. "Murmured something along the line 'Life is too short.'"  
  
"Oh," Oliver said. "I know where he went."  
  
"Doesn't take a detective to know that," Dick joked.  
  
"Um, what do you two say we go to the same place Clark is headed and leave Bruce and Michael resolving their problems?"  
  
Dick and Emil nodded and then left the Ace of Clubs. Meanwhile at the bar, Bruce approached Michael. "Sweetheart, would you please give us a minute?" He asked to the blonde girl accompanying him. She nodded and left, receiving a wink from Michael on the way.  
  
"Did you come here to spoil my only fun left?" An annoyed Michael asked.  
  
"No," Bruce took a deep breath. "I came here to say I'm sorry."  
  
Michael gulped. "Why's that?"  
  
"I was rude to you when you only wanted enjoy a night with friends." Michael's eyes opened in shock. "Friends, sort of?"Bruce asked and then extended his hand, showing a slightly smile on his lips.  
  
Michael gulped again. "That will go to the register book!" He gave Bruce a wide smile whereas the Batman sighed.  
  
"I have something for you," Michael took a deep breath. "I know I can be obnoxious, but I also want people to like me. So I brought you this." Michael took a envelope from his back pocket.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"I wrote up... actually, skeets wrote up. These are some moments from your babyhood, with your parents gushing and stuff." Bruce gasped while looking fixed at the envelope. "I knew you wouldn't welcome me with open arms so I went for pleasing with gifs. But then you were such a jerk and I... I... are you okay?" He asked at a distracted Bruce.  
  
"My... my parents?" He was confused.  
  
"Yeah, I chose babyhood rather than childhood since I wanted to go for cute instead of depressing. You're free to throw it away or -"  
  
"Thank you," Bruce said holding back the tears.  
  
"You're welcome," Michael gave him a supportive smile.  
  
Bruce soon put a smile back on his face. "If you don't mind letting go of your companion, I'd like to invite you for a round of drinks." He signaled to the barman to bring their drinks.  
  
"No offense to her, but I was kinda using her as a escape from my angry."  
  
"Alright." They then make a toast.  
  
"And here starts the epic story of Booster Gold and Batman, The Greatest Team The World -"  
  
"Don't."  
  
**  
  
"I'm beat," Barbara said. All the girls danced for about an hour. "I'm so envy of you Diana. Here all of us sweating and you're there clean skin, perfect hair and looking hot as ever. I hate you." Diana just giggled.  
  
"'I spent the night with Wonder Woman, Nightwing, and Red Tornado by Lois Lane.' I can see Perry Looney Tunes's faces over this story," Lois said, laughing next.  
  
"It's not like he's married to Superman's mother or something like that, right?" Chloe smirked. "Are you sure he doesn't know Clark is Superman? He met him before and he's no fool."  
  
"We really don't know. I think it's the same situation with my father, they both love their job too much to admit they know about Clark."  
  
  
"Speaking as one of his stories, Perry knows when to back off," Lana spoke. "And considering how much he loves Mrs Kent - or is it Mrs White?"  
  
"Mrs Kent is fine. Although I only call her Martha now that I became Mrs Kent myself," Lois said shyly. "Okay... I'm going to the bathroom." With that she left the table.  
  
After a few minutes, Lois left the bathroom. She was welcomed by an unmistakable voice.  
  
"Mrs Kent."  
  
Lois smiled. "How long since you've been here?"  
  
"A while," Clark smiled back.  
  
"The boys party ended already?"  
  
"I left early."  
  
"Can I know why?" It was a rethoric question, she could see the answer in Clark's eyes.  
  
"There's something better waiting me at home. I'd like very much if you'd go with me."  
  
"You know the girls are waiting for me, right?"  
  
"I'm sure they will understand the urgency. The boys understood mine. In fact, they're coming here, too."  
  
"Booster is coming? We're leaving now!"  
  
Clark laughed. "No, he isn't. Oddly enough, he's bonding with Bruce right at this moment.  
  
"What?" Lois gasped. "And I thought sex in the batcave was the headline of the day."  
  
"What?" This time Clark was the one who gasped.  
  
"Nevermind. Are we gonna fly or you gonna drive the car?"  
  
"I like the first option, but the second one is the reasonable one." He took Lois's hand. "And yes, I'll drive." They left the night club.  
  
Back at the girls table, all the cellphones rang.  
  
"Lois just sent a message," Chloe said. "'Ceiling needed repair, have 2 go. Love yall, bye.' We've lost a member, girls."  
  
"She didn't need to brag, tho," Barbara complained jokingly.  
  
"I may not fly but I guaratee you I'm a very versatil gymnast." Everyone looked at the new outcomers. "And you know that," Dick finished as he, Oliver, and Emil sat next their ladies and kissed them.  
  
"Did you knew about that, the ceiling thing?" Barbara asked.  
  
"It's kind of obvious, you know?" Oliver ansewered for Dick. "Clark has all that powers, Lois is all kinds of kinky." He looked at Chloe. "Not that I know any of them." Chloe gave him the "good dog" smile.  
  
"Boy scout my ass."  
  
"I second that," Lana agreed. Everyone laughed.  
"Um, where's Bruce?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Making a new friend," Oliver smirked.  
  
"With Oliver help on top of that," Dick added.  
  
"Aww, really proud of you, hot stuff," Chloe said looking at Oliver. He felt proud of himself.  
  
Barbara was shocked. "What? Who?"  
  
"Lois mentioned Booster Gold was partying with you guys -" Tess looked at smug look on the boys' face. "Oh."  
  
"Yeah," Oliver smiled widely.  
  
"It's still early. How about I'll go get more drinks and only go back to the duties of a hero tomorrow?"  
  
Everyone happily nodded.  
  
**  
  
Lois and Clark got to the door of their apartment between kisses. "We should get inside," Lois suggested.   
  
"Uh-hu."  
  
He found her neck, trailing kisses between it and her jaw. Lois managed to get free from his embrace and opened the door. Clark tried to hold her again but she backed away.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Clark asked with a worried face.  
  
"I just need a time off before we go into the x-rated version of our relationship. I have something to say."  
  
"I'm all ears," Clark gave her a supportive smile.  
  
Lois took a deep breath. "I'm ready". Clark raised an eyebrow. "I'm ready for kids, diapers, sunday mornings at the park. I want to be next family on these ads."  
  
Clark smiled, each second showing more and more teeth until his lips couldn't move any longer. "I prefer being just one more metropolitan family," he smirked. "I'm ready, too, honey. There's nothing I want more than it."  
  
Lois smiled back and then jumped at him, Clark holding her still in his position. They kissed passionately.  
  
"I know we should run some tests with Emil before, but we could start trying tonight."  
  
"Smallville, I'm not in my menstrual cycle yet."  
  
"We do it as test then. All the positions and stuff," he gave her a smug face.  
  
"I see." Lois continued. "When we actually try to conceive how about we try the batcave?" Clark sighed. "It'll be poethic, a light coming from the darkness."  
  
Clark cut her off with a kiss. He opened her mouth with his tongue, while his hands focused on the rest of her body, letting her know that no matter the place the passion will always be same.


End file.
